dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aveline Vallen
} |name = Aveline Vallen |image = Aveline_City_Guard.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Mensch |class = Krieger |specialization = |quests = |location = Feste des Vicomte, Kaserne |family = Wesley Vallen (Ehemann, verstorben) Donnic Hendyr (Ehemann, optional) |title = Soldatin (-9:30) Stadtwache (9:31- 9:33) Hauptmann der Stadtwache von Kirkwall (9:34 - evtl.-9:37) |voice = Gundi Eberhard (wikipedia) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (erwähnt) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Aveline Vallen ist ein Mensch und eine Kriegerin. Sie wird gleich zu Beginn von eine von Hawkes Begleitern. Mit Aveline ist keine Romanze möglich. Hintergrund Die Tochter eines verbannten Chevaliers ist kein Ritter und tritt damit nicht in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters, wie dieser es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Obwohl sie vollständig im ritterlichen Kampf ausgebildet worden war, stellt sie die Ehre nicht über alles und bevorzugt es eher am Leben zu bleiben. Sie ist mit Ser Wesley verheiratet und lebt in Lothering bis die Dunkle Brut angreift. Sie war bei der Schlacht um Ostagar dabei. Persönlichkeit Aveline ist ein Soldat, Meister von Schwert und Schild und ein unermüdlicher Beschützer - aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Sie beschützt ihre Heimat Kirkwall und sieht dies vielmehr als ihre Pflicht an, als dass es zu ihrem Beruf gehöre. Die Menschen, für die sie steht, wollen nicht für eine verlorene Sache verschwendet werden oder gar zum Schutz der Dummen vor sich selbst. Stolz, so sagt sie, kann wie jede andere Wunde bandagiert werden, wenn die Bedrohung tot und jeder wieder sicher zu Hause ist. Aveline hat ein ausgeprägtes Gerechtigkeitsempfinden und den Drang andere zu beschützen. Obwohl sie sich an die Gesetze gebunden fühlt, ist sie durchaus bereit, gegen diese zu handeln, wenn sie das Gefühl hat, dass Gefahren im Spiel sind, die ein Einschreiten erforderlich machen. Wenn man Aveline einmal zur Freundin gewonnen hat, ist sie eine überaus loyale und treue Gefährtin, die Hawke ggf. bis in den Tod folgt. Sie besitzt ein überaus ernstes Gemüt, Humor ist nicht ihre starke Seite. Aveline hat starke Schwierigkeiten, Kontakte zu knüpfen; ihr ganzes Leben dreht sich um die Erfüllung ihrer zahlreichen Pflichten in der Stadtwache. Dragon Age II 'Akt I' Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering Als die Dunkle Brut Lothering angreift, ist Hawke gezwungen, gemeinsam mit seiner Familie schnellstens zu fliehen. Während der Flucht treffen sie auf Aveline und ihrem Mann Ser Wesley. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen gestaltet sich unangenehm, da ihr Mann ein Templer ist und in Hawkes Schwester Bethany eine abtrünnige Magierin erkennt. Wesley, der von der Dunklen Brut verletzt worden ist und seinen Schwertarm nicht mehr benutzen kann, ist allerdings auf die Hilfe von Hawke und seiner Familie angewiesen und so schmieden sie eine - vorerst - brüchige Allianz. Kurze Zeit später zeigt sich, dass Wesley von der Dunklen Brut infiziert worden ist und Aveline muss Abschied von ihrem geliebten Mann nehmen, der darum bittet, von ihr erlöst zu werden. Aveline wird ihm daraufhin einen Dolch ins Herz rammen, wenn Hawke das nicht übernimmt. Sie bleibt danach bei Hawke und gemeinsam erreichen sie ein Schiff, das sie nach Kirkwall bringt. Kirkwall Als es Hawke gelingt in die Stadt eingelassen zu werden, wird sie bald darauf bei der Stadtwache aufgenommen, was einigermaßen überraschend für jemanden ist, der erst kürzlich aus einem anderen Land hierhergekommen ist. Avelines Vergangenheit als Soldat des Königs von Ferelden machten es ihr möglich. So, wie es sein sollte Nach Hawkes erstem Besuch bei Aveline wird er Zeuge davon, wie sie ein Komplott zwischen dem Hauptmann der Stadtwache und der Koterie aufdeckt. Nachdem sie dem Vicomte berichtet, ernennt er sie zum neuen Hauptmann. 'Akt II' thumb|150px|Aveline in ihrem BüroSobald Hawke von seiner Audienz vom Vicomte zu Beginn des zweiten Aktes zurückkehrt, besucht Aveline ihn im zurück erlangten Amell-Anwesen. Sie hat große Probleme mit dem Templer Emeric, der es sich zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht hat, einen Serienkiller, an dessen Existenz kaum wer glaubt, zu stellen. Dabei hatte er bei seinen Ermittlungen offenbar mit ein paar Wachen das DuPuis-Anwesen auf den Kopf gestellt, allerdings nichts gefunden. Aveline hatte danach alle Hände voll zu tun, um die ganze Angelegenheit wieder auszubügeln. Sie bittet Hawke, der Emeric bereits von früher kennt, sich der Sache anzunehmen und den alten Herrn ggf. zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ein langer Weg Etwas später bittet Aveline Hawke um einen persönlichen Gefallen. Sie hat sich in Wachmann Donnic verliebt und braucht Hawkes Hilfe, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sollte sich Hawke dazu entscheiden, zu helfen, kann er - nach einigen Hindernissen - eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden initialisieren. Als Hawke Aveline das nächste Mal besucht, macht sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht genug für die Probleme in der Stadt einsetzt. Aveline kritisiert Hawkes unbekümmerten Lebensstil und würde es gerne sehen, wenn er, da er nun in der Oberstadt lebt, nach Höherem streben würde. Es würde auch einen besseren Eindruck auf die Bevölkerung machen. So könnte Hawke ja z.B. für die Stadtwache arbeiten. Sie bittet Hawke, nicht immer alles auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, es gibt deutliche Zeichen dafür, dass die Stimmung in der Stadt am Kippen ist. Wenn man Aveline den Schild der ersten Ritterin überreicht, in dem der Name Aveline eingraviert ist, scheint sie sich nicht über das Geschenk zu freuen. Sie erzählt, dass der Name Aveline die Wahl ihres Vaters war, der etwas in ihr sehen wollte, was sie nicht war. Es ist deutlich, dass sie die Nase voll hat, mit einer Legende gleichziehen zu müssen. Hawke kann ihr raten, nicht zu viel in eine Geste hineinzuinterpretieren, er / sie wollte ihr nur eine Freude machen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das bringt Aveline dann doch zum Lächeln und erklärt, dass Hawke einen grauenhaften Geschmack hätte; jeder drittklassige Schmied aus Orlais stanzt den Namen Aveline auf seine Exportware, scherzt sie. Doch sie legt den Schild an (vorausgesetzt sie hat bereits genügend Stärkepunkte). Anforderungen des Qun thumb|right|250px|Aveline konfrontiert den ArishokZwei Elfen haben einen Mord begangen. Diese geben allerdings vor zum Qun konvertiert zu haben, sind zu den Qunari geflüchtet und stehen nun unter dem Schutz des Arishoks. Aveline hat das Kommando erhalten, die Elfen zurück zu eskortieren, damit sie nach den Gesetzen von Kirkwall verurteilt werden. Da die Lage zwischen den Qunari und den Bewohnern von Kirkwall sehr angespannt ist, befürchtet Aveline, dass es zu Kampfhandlungen kommen könnte und bittet Hawke mitzukommen. Hawke darf zwar gemeinsam mit Aveline und ein paar Stadtwachen vor dem Arishok treten, aber weiteren Gefährten wird der Zutritt untersagt. Wie von Aveline befürchtet, ist der Arishok nicht einsichtig und die Forderung, die Elfen herauszugeben, bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen. Der Arishok ordnet den Angriff auf die Stadt an. Avelines Wachen fallen der schieren Überzahl der Qunari zum Opfer, sie und Hawke können sich gerade noch retten. 'Akt III' Aveline und Donnic haben ggf. in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet und ihre Flitterwochen in Orlais verbracht. thumb|left|Die Templer benehmen sich Aveline gegenüber immer respektloser Seit der Vicomte tot ist, wird Kirkwall von Templer-Kommandantin Meredith Stannard regiert. Was einigen sauer aufstößt, auch Aveline, denn die Richtlinien der Templer und die Gesetze der Stadt sind zwei Paar Schuhe. In der Feste des Vicomtes sind nun auch mehrere Templer stationiert und Aveline tut alles, um dem Volk zu zeigen, dass immer noch die Stadtwache das Gesetz repräsentiert, nicht die Templer. Gefälligkeiten und Schuld Etwas später erhält Hawke von Templer-Hauptmann Cullen ein Schreiben, in dem steht, dass beobachtet wurde, dass Aveline ihre Leute verhätscheln soll. Als Hawke zu Aveline geht, um sie darauf anzusprechen, weist sie die Anschuldigungen entrüstet von sich. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf Suche nach demjenigen, der die Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht hat. Gesetzt den Fall, die Beziehung zu Aveline ist auf 100 % Freundschaft oder Feindschaft, kann man noch ein weiteres privates Gespräch mit ihr führen. Sollte man im Quest Der letzte Strohhalm Anders verschonen, wird Aveline diese Entscheidung nicht gutheißen. Aveline wird Hawke immer unterstützen, wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, auf der Seite der Templer zu kämpfen, egal wie ihre Beziehung aussieht. Allerdings wird sie in den meisten Fällen auch folgen, wenn Hawke die Magier unterstützt. Gesetzt den Fall, man hat ihren Quest Hinterfragte Überzeugungen im dritten Akt nicht erfüllt und besteht zugleich bei Fenris 100 % Freundschaft/Feindschaft mit allen erfüllten Quests, wird sie sich weigern, Hawke gegen die Templer zu unterstützen. In diesem Fall trifft man sie später in der Galgenburg und man kann sie bitten, sich der Gruppe wieder anzuschließen. Tut man das nicht, wird Aveline weggehen und taucht dann später nochmal mit einer Gruppe Stadtwachen auf. Sie selbst weigert sich allerdings gegen Hawke zu kämpfen, da er ihr das Leben gerettet hat. So wird sie zornig weggehen und Hawke sagen, dass sie niemals wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben will. Entscheidet sich Aveline Hawke dabei zu helfen, die Magier zu verteidigen und ist sie nun mit Donnic verheiratet, so übernimmt Donnic das Kommando über die Stadtwache, um die Zivilisten aus den Kampfhandlungen rauszuhalten. Hilft Aveline Hawke die Magier zu verteidigen, ist aber nicht mit Donnic verheiratet, kommt es aufgrund der ungeordneten Umstände in der Stadtwache zu einigen Opfern, wofür sie später Hawke dafür verantwortlich macht. Dragon Age: Inquistion Freundschaft/Feindschaft Avelines Freundschaft kann man gewinnen, wenn man: *ihre Arbeit in der Stadtwache unterstützt *keine Geschäfte mit Kriminelle eingeht *ihren Befehlen Folge leistet bzw. sie in persönlichen Belangen unterstützt *Unschuldige vor Schaden bewahrt Effekt: Dienen und Schützen Avelines Hingabe für Hawke ist fast schon unerträglich. Schadensübertragung: 10 % von Hawke zu Aveline Schadensresistenz: +5 % Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Avelines Feindschaft zieht man sich zu, wenn man: *Schmuggel und andere kriminelle Machenschaften in ihrem Beisein befürwortet bzw. ausführt *anderen ihre Aufgaben abnimmt, wenn Aveline der Meinung ist, dass sie das selbst bewerkstelligen sollen *ihr das Gefühl gibt, dass sie ihr Leben nicht in Griff hat Effekt: Offenes Auge Die letzten Ereignisse haben Aveline überaus vorsichtig gemacht. Schadensresistenz: +10 % Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, in denen Ihr Eure Freundschaft/Rivalität mit Aveline ausbauen könnt, findet Ihr unter Aveline Vallen Freundschaft / Rivalität. Avelines Talentbäume * * * * * * Quests Siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II) Ausrüstung und Geschenke thumb|220px Aveline erhält im Laufe des Spiels drei verschiedene Rüstungen: ihre eigene, mit der sie aus Lothering flüchtet, die eines Wachmannes der Stadtwache von Kirkwall und die Rüstung des Hauptmanns der Stadtwache. Für Informationen zu den Rüstungserweiterungen und Runenslots siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II) Geschenke Hawke findet während Angeboten und verloren einen Schild aus Orlais, der den Stempel "Aveline" trägt. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Wissenswertes * In Dragon Age: Origins erzählt Leliana die Geschichte eines Ritters von Orlais, welcher kämpfte und hingerichtet wurde nachdem klar war, dass der Ritter eine Frau war. Durch ihren Mut und ihr Geschick sicherte sie sich die Ehre als erste Frau die Ritterschaft zu erhalten. *Lukas Kristjanson, Avelines Verfasser, sagte, dass, wenn Aveline ein Lebensmittel wäre, dann würde sie ein Steak sein. Roh. Aber mit karamellisierten Zwiebeln und Babymais; angeknabbert von der Seite wie bei einem Maiskolben. * Obwohl man sowohl als männlicher als auch weiblicher Hawke mit ihr flirten kann, ist mit Aveline keine Romanze möglich. * Aveline wurde auf Varrics Buch: Schwerter und Schilde auf einem der Cover verewigt. Auch die Handlung der Romans erinnert starkt an Avelines Liebesleben in Dragon Age II. Siehe auch * * * Galerie ScreenHunter 64 Feb. 16 21.36.jpg|Nahansicht Aveline_Wesley_1.jpg|Aveline beschützt Wesley auf der Flucht aus Lothering Aveline_shield.png|Aveline führt lange den Schild ihres verstorbenen Mannes Aveline_Captain.png|Aveline in ihrer neuen Rüstung als Hauptmann der Stadtwache Aveline_Fight.png|Aveline im Kampf Aveline_Schild_der_Ersten_Ritterin.png|Aveline mit dem Schild der ersten Ritterin Aveline 4.jpg|Concept-Art Swords and Shields cover.png|Aveline auf Cover von Schwerter und Schilde Aveline-1920-1080.jpg|Frühes Bild von Aeline AvelineVallenHoDA.png|Aveline in Heroes of Dragon Age Guard Captain Aveline.png|Aveline Aveline Vallen hoda.jpg|Werbebild aus Heroes of Dragon Age AvelineSlide.jpg|Aveline im Jahr 9:44 en:Aveline Vallen es:Aveline Vallen fr:Aveline pl:Avelina Vallen ru:Авелин Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Stadtwache von Kirkwall Kategorie:Charaktere (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes)